


The Name

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [13]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Julie finds out Alex's real nameSetting: The studio 2020Warnings: NoneWords: 771
Series: JATP One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 15





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Julie finds out Alex's real name
> 
> Setting: The studio 2020
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 771

Julie and the Phantoms were rehearsing for their latest gig. After they played The Orpheum, Julie's phone was ringing off the hook with people asking them to play their events. During a brief break in their rehearsal, Julie moved from her position behind her keyboard to sit down on the couch on the other side of the room. She went to reach for her water but realized she had left it on the stool between her piano and Alex's drums.

"My dearest Alexander, would you toss me my water?" she asked the drummer.

"Alexius..." Alex muttered under his breath as he threw the water bottle at the girl.

"What was that?" Julie asked

"Oh, here we go! I've been waiting for this since forever!" Reggie exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands. Julie sent him a confused look before turning back to Alex.

"I said, Alexius," Alex stated louder.

"Alexius?" Julie looked between the three boys confusion still evident on her face.

"That's my full name. It's Alexius, not Alexander," Alex said looking down.

"What!" Julie yelled causing the boy's head to snap up. "You mean to tell me that in the 6 months we've known each other you never once thought to correct me!" 

"U-um..." Alex was at loss for words as he anxiously fiddled with his drumsticks. He knew he should have told her earlier, but he could never work up the courage to correct her.

When Julie saw the look of nervousness fall onto the boy's face she quickly continued, "Alex, I'm not upset," she said moving closer to the boy.

"You're not?" Alex asked looking up at the girl.

"Of course not, I don't care what your full name is. You'll always be Alex," Julie pulled Alex into a hug. Suddenly she started laughing. Alex pulled away from the hug to look at her. "I-I'm sorry. I was just thinking about it. Alexius?" she said in between laughs.

"Yeah," Alex let out a laugh as well. "I think It's greek. I don't know my parents we're really into the meaning behind names more than how they sounded. I'm pretty sure it means defender."

"That's really cool!" Julie exclaimed as she stopped laughing. She turned around to face Reggie and Luke who were both leaning against the piano. "And you two," she started pointing at them. "How long have you known?"

"Well I've known since we were like six," Luke responded.

"And I found out not long after I joined the band our sophomore year," Reggie chimed in.

"So you two have known this whole time and neither of you thought to correct me!" Julie exclaimed throwing the first thing she could at them, which just so happened to be one of Alex's drumsticks.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I'll go get it," Julie muttered before walking around the piano to pick up the discarded drumstick. She handed it back to Alex before walking over to her keyboard. "Now can we get back to rehearsing before you guys drop another bomb on me like Luke's full name is actually Lucius or something dumb like that?"

Luke saw the perfect opportunity. "Well actually..." he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your kidding!" Julie yelled slamming her hands down on the keys. "I swear to God Luke if you are messing with me..." she threatened, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I'm totally kidding. It's Lucifer," he said with a smirk.

Julie grabbed her water bottle and threw it at him, but seeing as he expected that reaction he caught it and set it down gently on the grand piano.

"Jules, calm down I'm kidding," Luke laughed.

"Tell me seriously you're full name is Lucas right?" she asked the boy.

"Yes, and he's Reginald. You've had those ones right the whole time," Luke laughed before picking up his guitar.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. She turned back to her keyboard, "Let's run through Finally Free."

Everybody agreed, grabbing their instruments and assuming their usual positions for the start of the song. Julie started playing, and soon enough the band was back to rehearsing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I know it's really short, I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time this weekend with my family in town to write. I really hope you guys enjoyed this little story about Alex! I like to headcanon that his full name is not Alexander, because I think it's funny. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tomorrow I will post another ship-heavy one-shot called The Play Date so keep an eye out for that! Until then please vote and comment it would mean a lot!
> 
> Requests are still open and welcomed just leave a comment on the first chapter in this book or private message me!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
